This invention relates to azetidinyl quinolone carboxylic acids and esters, antibacterial compositions containing said compounds, methods of using said compounds, and methods of preparing said compounds.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,459 refers to 1-cyclopropyl-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-quinoline carboxylic acids wherein the moiety in the 6-position is hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine or nitro and the moiety in the 7-position is hydrogen, chlorine, fluorine or NR.sup.3 R.sup.4 wherein R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 represent separate groups or, together with the nitrogen atom on which they are positioned, may form a 5-membered or 6-membered heterocyclic ring.
Japanese Kokai SHO 60-89480 refers to compounds of the formula ##STR2## wherein Z is nitrogen or CH; X is halogen; R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are hydrogen, acyl or lower alkyl;
m is 1 or 2; and n is 1, 2 or 3. However, no specific quinoline compounds are disclosed.